The Hidden Memory
by sanadayuina
Summary: Tsuna found something surprising hidden in his wall office. Did it will reveal the hidden history of Vongola? Shounen ai. Pairing listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_First of all, it is NOT Alaude/OC, Primo/OC, or even Daemon/Elena! It really is, not my style to write a story with OCs… but Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro, or even Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't be born without their own great grandmothers (and although the idea of man-babies thrill me, that was reserved to go to the other story of mine :D). And because I don't know who their great grandmothers were, I have no choice but to use OCs and Elena. And, no, the OCs won't steal the spot light. Because, it is going to be SHOUNEN AI—may be even YAOI if I could ever write lime. Actually, this is not going to be my best piece. Yeah, this is not my worst, nor it is my best. I think this is slightly below my average, though. This story will be jumping around time, because we have to work about two pairings in two different times. The two first chapters will be confusing (I think) but after that, I will start the drama. And… I will try to make OCs appear only for a short while in every chapter.

_**Pairing: **_(past or present, whatever your choice) Alaude/Giotto/Alaude. One sided Daemon/Gioto. Forced Giotto/OC. Not really a Daemon/Elena and Alaude/OC. Future 1827 (HibaTsu) and some 6927 and all27.

_**Warning: **_This story is going to be a serious story (or so I hope), drama, OOC, OC, calm Hibari, tonfa, trident, trigger happy First Guardians. Pissed off bosses. Blood… man and man love. And so on. Any of this may displease you? Please just go, I am not really into flame, thank you very much. Please kindly show me the errors, because even though this story is beta-ed, we both know that doesn't make the possibility of it to have some errors within completely annihilated.

**Beta Reader: ****FioraLee Yue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hidden Memory<strong>_

_**~0 Prologue 0~**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty years old, the Decimo of Vongola and Sky Guardian was looking at the secret drawer in awe. Inside the drawer, he just found (by accidentally punching a wall with fist covered with a dying will because of frustration caused by his guardians), laid a lot of documents, mementos, and even a few albums. And if his eyes and intuition didn't play trick on him, he could see some <em>personal<em> journals too.

He could tell that this was maybe the first time someone had ever found out about the secret drawers. When the Nono gave him secret tour to show him all of the things hidden in the Vongola's Mansion, the old man did not mention it. And by the looks of it, he was the first of the nine generations of Vongola' bosses that had ever found it. Partly due to the other former bosses did not feel enough frustration that drove them to abuse the innocent-looking wall.

Tsunayoshi then reached inside to grab a journal as he looked at its cover. There, on the plain looking old cover, written in neat _kanji _and_ hiragana_*, that could be read as, "Hibari O-Senko". Raising his eyebrow when he read the familiar yet, at the same time, unfamiliar name, Tsunayoshi flipped open the journal to look at who this unknown woman was and what was her connection with his aloof Cloud Guardian.

There, in the first page, trapped a black and white old photograph of the First Cloud Guardian; Alaude, standing beside a beautiful dark-haired Japanese woman who wore a beautiful and expensive looking _furisode_* sitting on the chair. Alaude's hand rested on that woman's shoulder. The woman had a soft smile on her face while the Cloud Guardian had a neutral expression on his handsome face. It was a formal pose for married couple.

Tsunayoshi frowned a bit before he let out a loud squeak. "HIEEEEEE! DON'T SAY THAT SHE WAS HIBARI-SAN, THE GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHER!" the Vongola Decimo screamed.

Flustered and a little proud of himself because he found something of importance about the history of Vongola ("Maybe I could even pin point how we really are related to the Primo's Family!" Tsunayoshi thought.), he quickly called all of his Guardians plus Reborn to the meeting room, the room he was now in.

Not even ten minutes after he called them, all of his Guardians and Reborn were already looking at the hidden drawer with awe. Even Hibari who stood in the opposite side of the room, although he hid it so well.

"Wow, good job, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, flipping open a document with great interest. "With this, maybe we could answer some of the unanswered questions about the Vongola's past and Dying Will Flame."

"Jyuudaime is so awesome!" Gokudera said, eyes sparkling.

"A-aa, not really," Tsuna was smiling nervously. "U-umm, maybe we should look at the journals?"

"Oya oya? Journals?" Mukuro asked, interested.

"Yes. And before we start on that, Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, eyes full of something Hibari didn't understand for a while before they were back to its usual herbivorous ones.

"Hn."

"… Eh, do you know someone named Hibari Senko?" Tsuna said quietly.

Hibari looked at Tsuna with slightly wide eyes before he started talking more than he usually did, "Long dark hair, pale skin, narrow eyes, and a _furisode_ with skylark on it?"

Tsunayoshi thought of it for a bit before she remembered that there was a skylark sewed with slightly darker color than the other ornaments on the woman's right _furisode'_s collar. "Yeah," Tsuna confirmed.

Hibari nodded. "That is—or the better term, was—my direct great grandmother, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari stated. "Where did you learn her name?"

"So, she really was yours!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. "Hibari-san, do you know that she was married to Alaude, the First Cloud Guardian?"

"What?" Hibari growled.

Tsunayoshi took that as a no, then showed the journal to Hibari, making the skylark eyes widen for a second time that day. "She never told any of the family who she was married to," Hibari said simply.

"Oya!" Mukuro happily snatched the journal. "Let me read it for a bit, Tsunayoshi-_kun_."

"EEEE! Mukuro!"

"Better yet, read it aloud, Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn ordered. "I want to know."

Mukuro answered for Reborn's order by simply reading it, "_Nineteen June 1563, I heard that Primo got engaged. Daemon, the melon-sucker, threw a huge tantrum demand for 'his beloved Primo' to re-think about this decision again before Lady Elena (I still don't know why she refused to be called "Elena" or even "Elena-dono" by me and insisted to be called as Lady Elena while she already left the nobility. What's wrong with her? Is she mad or something?*) restrained him… _Pft, KUHAHAHAHA! Oh My! I never know I would find a skylark with humor and sarcasm!"

"Wow," Hibari said once Mukuro stopped reading for the sake of a good laugh.

"A-anyway," Mukuro stopped his laughter and continued to read again. "_Well, I understand what Daemon felt, though. I think Alaude is going to catch a lot of not-so-innocents and torture them because of this. I don't know why Primo had to get married. Isn't he happy with Alaude? I think they are happy! Even Daemon had the same thought as me and decided to leave their relationship alone. And I know how much Daemon loves Primo._—Wait? What?"

"Most likely we found something that was _really_ hidden in the Vongola," Reborn said calmly.

"Did this Senko-girl imply that the Primo and his Cloud Guardian had a romantic relationship?" Gokudera asked, face red.

"_Yare yare_," Lambo mumbled.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei shouted.

"Me too!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"A-and," Chrome said meekly. "S-she said that Daemon Spade was in love with Primo too…"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled humorlessly. "Hibari Kyouya, was your great grandmother crazy? If I remember correctly, five years ago—"

"No," Hibari cut him.

"It is the hidden history, remember?" Tsuna said as she snatch back the journal and read through it. "… And it happened before Elena-_san_ died."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Collect all of this and bring it to the table," the adult Arcobaleno ordered. "It is better if we read all of this together. It is getting interesting."

"Hibari-san, can us?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari just shrugged and sat on his usual chair, not even bothering to help his fellow Guardians to move the documents, mementos, journals, and albums to the table.

"Okay," Tsuna said once all of his Guardians and Reborn was seated around him. "Do any of you want to continue to read the journal?"

"Kufufufu, let me," Mukuro said, when all of the Guardians, excluding Hibari, nodded. "It shall get interesting, like what Arcobaleno had said."

Tsunayoshi then give the journal to Mukuro who then opened it and continued reading from where he left it, "_Well, most likely it is not only those two monsters who were upset. Lampo has been sulking all night, while even Knuckle looks displeased. Ugetsu-dono? Let just say I can't recognize my own cousin. G, well… G, is G, I guess? He didn't look pleased, but he won't be voicing his displeasure either. I guess being Primo's right-hand-man have its handicap. It will be better if Primo married that bitch (Hahaue* I am sorry for my language) out of love or even sheer madness. But, NO! It has to happen because Marieta bla-bla-bla (whoever her name is) forced this marriage. Marriage or war? Primo, you, my dear, is an idiot. You have a lover for reason! Why, oh why you must agree? Just send Alaude and Daemon to her father's Famiglia, and there, problem solved! Why must you be a perfect gentleman? Even my distant cousin, Ugetsu-dono, isn't that nice. No wonder I heard Daemon muttered about strengthening the Vongola, when he thought that no one was listening, lately. Did I mention Ele—I mean LADY Elena grew edgy every time Daemon HAD that expression of madness when he was plotting something? It has gotten irritating to live in Vongola Mansion lately. Not to mention it is going to get crowded. Alaude wouldn't be pleased.—_Kufufufu, yes, he wouldn't," Mukuro said. "Oya? What's with that expression?" Mukuro added, pointing at Gokudera's scowling face.

"You did not mess up the journal's content right?" Gokudera growled.

"Kufufufu, of course not," Mukuro said. "Right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna smiled slightly. "He is not, Gokudera-kun," said Tsunayoshi. "Is it the end of the page, Mukuro?"

"I think. There are still two blank lines in here," said Mukuro, flipping the page. "Oya, wait. Looks like the late-skylark has the same 'discipline' with the one with us. She continued it behind when she thought there was not enough room. Kufufu, how unexpected." He sarcastically added.

"Please continue, Mukuro," Tsunayoshi said softly.

Mukuro just smirked and continued to read. "_In the time like this I really consider to go back to Japan. Although it would be hard to go back. I wonder if I could bribe Daemon to accompany me to Japan…? Forget that. Alaude won't ever talk to me again if I were to do that. And not being in Alaude's good side is something I don't want to happen. But I think no-one will be in Alaude's good side for awhile. Maybe I should ask Primo to send Alaude to a far far far away mission? Like to France? The one he always wanted? Nope. Bad idea._—Bad idea, indeed."

"STOP MAKING POINTLESS COMMENT AND JUST CONTINUE TO READ, _NAPPO-ATAMA*_!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Kufufufu, shut up, puppy," Mukuro said darkly. "It is the end of the page. She just scribed her name after that."

"What really happened?" Tsunayoshi whispered , eyes glancing at Hibari who was deep in thought.

"That, Dame-Tsuna, what we're going to find out soon," Reborn said as he flip another journal open. "Alaude Novalune's journal."

.

.

**TBC**

*_kanji-hiragana: _Japanese letter. As far as I know, in the old time, only the family name written in kanji and the childhood name is written in hiragana, especially for a woman's name. And O- before the name is mean to be a way to show respect back then. Like, if your name is Kaori, other will call you "O-Kaori" until you are married. (This, is from my limited knowledge, if you found it is wrong, please tell me.)

*_furisode:_ A kind of Japanese traditional clothes. For more information, please google it.

*I adore Elena… But Senko is rather… Let just say the reason why Hibari couldn't stand crowd did not only come from Alaude's gen.

*mother

*pineapple head


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **For warning, more informations, and pairings, please look at the first chapter. I am sorry it is not the "Alaude's Journal" everyone was looking up for. But next week, I promise that the real journal of Alaude will be read aloud by… err, Mukuro? Because apparently, it is fun to write Mukuro as the reader. XD This chapter will show us the real event that happened in the last chapter!

**Disclaimer:**Want to own. _**Keyword**_—WANT! Mean, just hoping for own. Hoping? It means still not mine.

**Beta Reader: FioraLee Yue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hidden Memory<strong>_

_**~0 My Beloved 0~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Vongola Mansion—June 16, 1563 (After Diner)<strong>

Alaude was staring blankly at Gioto, not believing what he had just heard even though Daemon had started to shout at Gioto, demanded him to take his word or at the very least, re-think of his absurd decision. Knuckle and G on the other hand were strangely calm, or perhaps just being far too shocked to contemplate their inner thoughts.

The news Gioto just delivered after the rare-occasion-wooha-everyone's-here Family dinner was not exactly the kind of news anyone was expecting, after all.

Gioto, looking as solemn as ever, shook his head every now and then towards Daemon, resulted the illusionist for—almost—taking out his scythe out of thin air in order to force Gioto to agree with him, if only Elena wasn't had a hold of his arm. Together with her, a young Japanese woman happened to take control and guided him outside of the room. The Primo looked at the retreating figure of his Mist Guardian and the said Mist Guardian's companions with a pained expression.

"Gioto, why so sudden?" the calm voice of Asari Ugetsu was strangely sound strained.

Gioto looked up at his Rain Guardian, a slight of humorless smile plastered on the blonde's face. "It is not sudden," Gioto said. "We already discussed it for a while now."

"And we weren't alarmed of this matter is because of?" Ugetsu kindly said. "Why keep it a secret, Gioto?"

"I am not," Gioto said, looking away. "I told G."

"Only after I have my way with a gun pointed at your face and a threat to send Alaude, Daemon, and even Cozart to interrogate you if you refuse to," G said as his face twisted into a look of dipleasure. "And I already voiced my opinion that one time, Gioto. You know I won't help you on this one."

Alaude never felt this murderous yet painfully void before. Gioto? His _unico e solo amore_* was going to get married? With Marietta De Luca, daughter of the Vongola Famiglia's (and Alaude's personal) enemy, nonetheless. "Primo," Alaude said coldly, making the said man flinched. "Why?"

"… To avoid more fight," Gioto said, he refused to look at his Cloud Guardian. "Nerio, De Luca's boss said that if I were to marry his daughter, he would cease tutoring the civilian in his territory and thus, resulting peace to both sides."

"Primo!" Knuckle shouted. "This is so unfunny, have you the slightest idea! Why do you have to agree to that? You know what kind of man Nerio De Luca is!"

"_Yare Yare_," Lampo said, frowning. "I am agreeing with Knuckle in this one. I believe he wouldn't keep his promise, Primo."

"But, what if he really did?" Gioto said, determination was seen clean cut in his eyes. "We could avoid bloodshed!"

"… And what if he didn't?" Alaude muttered quietly, but everyone heard him.

Tranquility overwhelmed. No one could give an answer to Alaude who kept staring at Gioto with his silver eyes.

"I…"

**{A/G} [1827]**

"Gioto."

Gioto gave a slight jump, only to find the source of the voice was just a meter from him standing. "… Alau… de?" whispered Gioto, seeing the dark silhouette in the far side of his room moved.

"Yeah," the pale blonde murmured.

The clothes he was wearing hang loosely on his body, the fact that he was undressing when the said blonde came into his room. Slowly, he approached him. "Alaude… I…"

Alaude shook his head, wrapping his arms around Gioto. "Why?" Alaude whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I really am sorry," Gioto said, genuine guilt was showing from his now dulled eyes.

"Why now, Gioto? And you don't really know if they really would fulfill their promise too…"

"I know, Alaude. But I can't say no."

Alaude released Gioto from his arms and looked down at the Vongola's Boss. He sighed when he saw the same pain he feels reflected in Gioto's blue eyes, Alaude decided to continue no further. Instead, he slipped his hand to the pocket of his trench coat and brought out an indigo box with Vongola crest on it. "… When I decided to ask you to marry me…" whispered Alaude, he opened the box for Gioto.

The blonde's eyes widened when he saw a beautiful looking ring inside the box. The blue eyes were slightly wet from tears and quickly he hid his face on Alaude's chest, as he gripped the front of the pale blonde's coat tightly while sobbing. "I am sorry. I am so sorry," Gioto muttered again and again.

Alaude just patted Gioto's head as he looked at the ceiling, forbiding his tears to actually fall down. "I know Gioto. I know…"

**{D/E/G,/U/S}**

"… Really?" Elena whispered, hands covering her mouth as an attempt of preventing a big gasp coming out. "To avoid fighting with the De Luca?"

Daemon eyes flashed with something that looked like a spade replacing his pupil before it changed to his normal cold dark blue ones. "Is he an idiot?" Daemon muttered darkly. Not a trace of his usual sadistic and sarcastic comments or laugh presented.

"I quite believe that he is indeed, an idiot sometimes," G said with a deep inhale of his cigarette whilst ignoring the disapproving look Elena sent him. "But, it's true that it is for us, for the Family."

"Yeah, I have to agree with G on this, although that doesn't mean I am pleased with Primo's decision either," Ugetsu said calmly.

"I am sorry, but I still haven't followed up on this," said the other black-haired Japanese in the room. "Like you know, I am pretty new with how the mafia works." The comment earned her the glares from almost the entire occupants in the room—aside from her own distant cousin, Ugetsu, who sat beside her—because how mocking that sound was when the woman practically lived with them for years and knew as much as everyone else do, of Vongola, from the core to the outset layer. "Just how strong De Ruke Famiglia, actually?"

"It is De Luca, O-Senko-_dono_," Ugetsu said pleasantly, correcting his cousin's pronounciation. "And about how strong they are… I can't really tell you because I have never directly engaged myself to any battle with them."

"They're strong. Too strong for us to take without resulting bloodshed," G growled.

"Nufufufu," Daemon chuckled with a slight danger reflected in his eyes. "Primo shouldn't have cared about making a little blood spilled. It is for the Famiglia, after all."

"Daemon!" Elena scolded, earning her a dark look from Daemon.

"You know quite well that De Luca doesn't deserve any kindness," Daemon said. "Not now. Not ever."

"What exactly De Lu had done this time?" Senko asked again, her usually bored looking brown eyes sparkled a bit, her curiosity grew bigger. In a way, she was alike with Alaude with their desires to know everything and how they practically hated crowd, thus, why they became good friends. As good as a man and woman who hated crowds could.

"Oh, my dear O-Senko-_dono_…" Ugetsu shook his head sadly. "They are practically one of the most sadistic and evil Famiglia in Italy."

"I don't fancy myself to agree with Daemon, but when he said they don't deserve kindness… I am with him on that one," G said.

"What had they done?" Elena said, apparently looking more curious now when the two other Guardians (one who practically hated Daemon's guts) agreed with her best friend.

"My dear Elena," Daemon said slowly, dark aura creeped out from the edge of his voice. "It is what happened in every village in their area; they kidnap and sell little children. They rape women. They make slave out of the young men. They kill the remaining useless human. They robe money and every worth thing they could get their hands on. They burn down the village and kill the entire occupants of the said village when they see no worth of them anymore. And don't make me start on other thing I know they did, still do, and will continue committing even after Primo getting himself married with their little princess…"

"Are the members of the Famiglia strong?" Elena asked.

"Did you not listening to us, Elena? They are too strong for us to handle without going all out," G said as he crushed his cigarette with his shiny leather shoe.

"What about their little princess?" Senko asked.

G and Daemon shrugged, but Ugetsu answered her question, "She is the naïve girl who falls in love with Primo. I heard she is sent away and hadn't the slightest clue of things his father did, aside from his father is really influential, thus, the reason she was plastering his father to hook her up with Primo."

"… Does she know that her prince charming is in mafia?" ask Elena.

"Nope," answer G. "Not at all."

"… She will get her dream crushed," Senko said. "That poor girl."

"Don't say something you don't mean, my dear Senko," Daemon said. "Your eyes showed otherwise."

She smiled plainly. "Exactly what do you imply, my dear Daemon?" Senko said, making eye contact with Elena.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Daemon said pleasantly, know, at least the two women are in his and the aloof Cloud side.

**[E/G/S/A/G.]**

"Primo, please," the dark haired woman said, a tonfa appeared from her _furisode_'s sleeve and currently pressed on the poor man's neck.

"W-wait! Senko! What is it for?" Gioto said, face paling.

Senko just shrugged when a pistol pressed in Gioto's temple, curiosity of Elena. "Why can't you see that they don't deserve this, Primo?" Elena asked, with a sullen face.

Gioto shot a questionable glare at the two women before his mind immersed with realization. "You two heard about De Luca already?" Gioto said sadly. "… Oh, my…"

"You want to keep us in the dark about De Luca?" Elena asked, surprised as she took away the gun from Gioto's head.

Senko wiped away her tonfa and kept it again in who-knows-where, the ability of all members of Hibari Family had, hand tracing the sewing of skylark in her _obi_*. "Why?"

"I want to take Marietta away from that Famiglia," Gioto said. "I heard that she knows nothing about it. And I want you two to keep a good care of her. And I think you wouldn't do it if you know about what De Luca did and the hidden secret of the proposal. Either way, that would be a plus for our Famiglia too, if the De Luca will stop their—"

"You know very well they wouldn't," Elena said, eyes hadn't left Gioto.

"I agree with Lady Elena," Senko said. "One doesn't simply turn to evil."

"Can't you two have a little hope?" Gioto sighed, already anticipating the next answer from the kind hearted Elena and simple minded skylark.

"Most of the time, darn I have. But I could have at least see when we have to _actually _giving up," Elena said.

"… Maybe," Senko mumbled.

"Oh, my dear girls…" Gioto said as he shook his head. "Why…"

The two women just smiled at Gioto before turning around and walking out, but not before slamming the door on Gioto's face. It gave a crack or two. "That concludes the fourth time in a week, that poor door," Gioto whispered. "… I never knew those two adopted the Guardians' habit, what would I expect, anyway."

The door opened again, this time, by G and the still-sulking-Daemon. G threw a glance or two behind before fully letting himself in the room. "I could understand Senko, she is easy to get irritated, but what are you doing to our sweet Elena? She looks like she could kill kitties only by her look," said G, before looking at his boss and childhood friend.

"And Alaude shits rainbow," Daemon mumbled,

"… Daemon?" Gioto asked, quite afraid of Mist Guardian's already questionable mental state.

"What?" Daemon snapped.

"… I am sorry," Gioto whispered as he looked down.

Gioto could still remember the day when Daemon told him about his feeling. That time, Gioto did not know what to say, he never knew his Mist Guardian had a thing for him. That time, he gently told Daemon that he already had—or still do, whatever it is now—a lover. Daemon shrugged it off with a smile (and not his usually creepy one) and told him that he knew everything. He was content with anything the leader would choose as long as he was happy, once he was told. And that was the promise, of the special bonds that he owned with Alaude should not be broken no matter what happened, for the sake of the threeof them, and of how flawless the bond that was meant for for Alaude from the very start. Or so, he promised.

"I am sorry, Daemon. I broke _it_," Gioto said. Again, guilt consumed his body.

Daemon looked at his boss blankly before his eyes softened and disappeared swiftly in the mist. "Stupid Primo," he whispered before disappearing completely.

"Good," G growled. "Now he is gone too. What are you going to do about the report? He is the one who write it."

.

.

**TBC**

*One and only love

*Traditional Japanese belt

**Review Respond!**

**Ben4kevin: **^_^ Thank you!

**Fye Chroix: **Aw, it is not supposed to be funny for long. But… if you really like Mukuro's comment… well, next chapter you will find more of our beloved illusionist's comment. I have fun on writing his comment too.

**Anello di Tempesta: **Q/Q Here goes my attempt to make a serious story... XD Grammar's error will be fixed as soon as I can go online by myself or find a beta. And what will be inside Ara-chan's journal? Well… I am sorry, you have to wait. But I am in the middle of writing it.

**Nadifatheotaku: **Here the up-date! And if you're hungry, I told you, there was a cheap tend-restaurant around… :p

**: **Thank you! Err, un-know? What for?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N/Rant: **Apparently, roleplaying with a fellow fujoshi while writing a shounen-ai filled story is not a good thing. It keeps your head wondering on the possible scenes that could happen. Especially if you play as a rather-naïve-Giotto with your (seemingly) equally perverted fellow admin who plays as Daemon Spade, bickering about a seductive picture of topless (or maybe even naked) Giotto that had just woke up from a good night sleep. Damn, I am grinning like an idiot, am I not?

**Music:**Mayonaka no Orchestra (Aqua Timez), Yakusoku no Basho e (Vongola's Family), Mirai no Oozora e (Vongola's Family), Right Now (Basil and Tsuna), One Night Star (Mukuro and Hibari' version), Ame no Message (Yamamoto Takeshi), Bloody Prince (Belphengor), Akashi (Hibari Kyouya), Parade (Byakuran Gesso).

**Embarrassing Fact: **I swear I make this fanfic because of sheer madness and randomness… I should never expect to get 8 reviews for two chapters… or hoping to get more. OAO I don't know if I ever going to end this story… whut, but I swear… I am going to try my hardest…

**Beta Reader: ****FioraLee Yue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hidden Memory<strong>_

_**~0**__** Alaude**__** 0~**_

* * *

><p>The silence was enveloping the whole room where the Guardians were looking at another plain looking journal within the adult Sun Arcobaleno's hand with a mixture of curiosity and interest. "Oya," Mukuro extended his hand. "Let me, Arcobaleno."<p>

"It is in French. You have to translate it," Yamamoto who sat beside Reborn said as he stole a glance on it when Reborn flipped it open before.

"Kufufufu, who do you think I am?" Mukuro said smugly. An amused smirk adorned his face. "French and Italian are similar in a way, after all."

Reborn smirked and tossed the journal at Mukuro before he crossed his hands. "What do you have in Hibari Senko's journal, Rokudo Mukuro?" Reborn asked.

Mukuro glanced at Hibari before let out his trademark laughter. "Kufufufu, at last, half of the journal is full of something we may find interesting. But, that is other story for later."

"W-wait, Mukuro!" Tsuna said softly. "We need to ask Hibari-_san_'s permission!"

"Why, _Jyuudaime_?" Gokudera asked.

"It is his?" Tsuna offered. "I mean… all of this was his grandparents'?"

"Hoam," Hibari yawned. "Stupid herbivore. Just shut up and read it already."

"See?" Reborn said. "Rokudo Mukuro…"

Mukuro shrugged and began reading, "_France, 21 December 1557_—Oya? This is… five years before the whole marriage thing happened?"

"Shut up, Pineapple-freak!" Gokudera grumbled. "We could see that."

"Why you... puppy…"

"Mukuro-_sama_… please calm down," Chrome said. Trying to calm her master down.

"Hahahaha, is it what they call time skip?" Yamamoto then asked cheerily.

"AN EXTREME FLASH BACK!" A shout from Ryouhei came.

"_Yare yare_, you are too loud," the only ten years old of the room's inhabitant pointed.

"Be quiet, herbivores," Hibari growled.

"HIEEEE! Hibari-_san_! Everyone! Please calm down and let Mukuro do the read!"

Reborn tilted his fedora as he smirked, "It is getting better and better."

"_There is a strange guy. Strange Italian guy with the brightest eyes I__'ve__ ever know__n_—Ew, cheesy…" Mukuro commented. "Who knows that aloof Cloud Guardian could be this cheesy? Don't say that yours is like that too, Tsunayoshi-_kun_."

"M-Mukuro!"

"… Pineapple herbivore."

"Well, moving on—_He is been around since five days ago. __He always stands__ in that place __as if__ he __were__ in the middle of waiting for someone. At first, I d__id__n't notice him. But he got a nice arse_—WHAT?"

"Mukuro! CALM DOWN!" Tsuna screamed at his Mist Guardian who looked like he could burn the journal with his glare alone. That was kind of true.

"… Pervert…" Mukuro whispered darkly.

_AS IF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACCUSE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!—_Thought everyone in the room aside from Hibari and Chrome.

"_Cough_, Mukuro, please continue reading," Tsunayoshi said, forcing a smile to his face.

Mukuro smirked at Tsuna before mumbling death threats at the already dead people that went along with—"How dare the skylark-look-alike looks at my Tsunayoshi-look-alike like that?"

"Err, Mukuro…?"

"Oh. Why yes, Tsunayoshi-_kun_!" Mukuro chirped with false happy-tone lacing in his voice. "_Today, that strange guy c__a__me and talk__ed__ to me when I passed him. He said that he kn__e__w who I really am—that remind__s__ me I have to__ strenghten the__ guard __of my__own __identity—and asked me to join his Mafia (__which__ he call__ed__ a vigilante group) Family. Such a__n__ idiot. I am a cop, not really. But yes, I am working for a secret intelligence service (how did he know that? It __was __called SECRET intelligence service not without reason__s__). Did he want to make me a spy for his little group? Too bad, I hate criminal__s__. And I hate being ordered around. That was the main problem. As the member of secret intelligence, I don't have to__ go into__ crowd__s__ or being around those pathetic __and __weak human__s__ around too much, and on top of that, I am the boss of my own self. But, if I __were to __agree…__to__ the fact that I could arrest and even torture those pathetic being will be increased. I could bring justice to them who __were__ untouchable by law__s__ like __the __aristocrats and people who could buy their way out__ of__punishment with__ money. How much I loathe that kind of sorry excuse for __a __human being_—The more I read about this, I can't help but agree with Daemon Spade's comment long ago, that at least, Hibari Kyouya is the second coming from the First Guardian of Cloud," Mukuro mussed.

"Could you stop making pointless comments, _Nappo-atama_?" Gokudera growled in irritatedly.

"Not a chance, puppy," Mukuro sweetly said. Sickly sweet. "My dearest Chrome, could you ask a servant to bring me water?"

"Yes, Mukuro-_sama_," Chrome mumbled as he stood up. "Did _bossu_ want a drink too?"

"Ah, please, Chrome," Tsuna smiled.

"Is a glass of water good enough?" Chrome asked again. "Or did _bossu _wants anything particular?"

Tsuna wondered for a bit, before she smiled and said, "A glass of water is enough, Chrome. And I will take liberty to decide that the others would want a glass of water too. No, Reborn, this included you. No one should drink something like beer this early."

"SAWADA GOT ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei shouted, who apparently wanted a beer like Reborn who was fuming in his seat.

After the servant brought them water, Mukuro happily flipped the journal open again while making a mental note to mess with Gokudera's dream tonight. "Kufufufu, where did we leave? Oh yes—_How much I loathe that kind of sorry excuse for human being. The man… Giotto, said that he will__ be__ waiting for my answer after three days. What __will __I get if I accept? What __will __I lo__ose__? What __would __I get if I don't accept? And what __would __I lose if I don't accept? I might get something from him. His body does look good. I maybe could get_...—My dear Tsunayoshi-_kun_…"

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro's pale face, wondering what makes his proud Mist Guardian stopped. "Yes, Mukuro?"

"… Your ancestor's Cloud Guardian… Please look at this for awhile," Mukuro said as he stood up and walked towards Tsunayoshi who was looking at him with puzzled expression.

Mukuro finally stood beside Tsuna who arranged his sitting position so he could look at his Mist Guardian directly. Mukuro bent down a bit, making Gokudera growled when he realized the closeness between his boss and his most hated fellow Guardian. Hibari too, couldn't help but glare at his archenemy.

"Look at this," Mukuro whispered, so only Tsuna could hear the words he said. Mukuro's finger pointed to where he last read. "I believe the Arcobaleno taught you French, right? Please read this and don't freak out too much."

Tsuna's eyes followed to where Mukuro's was finger resting as he read the words carefully. For awhile, only the sound of the grandfather's clock on the other side of the sound-proofed room and soft breaths of everyone on the room are the noise that could be heard. That, before Tsunayoshi decided to let out his trademark's shriek with a red face that could rival the best ripped tomato.

"I think that was the best thing I could hope from your 'not freaking out too much' reaction, Tsunayoshi-_kun_," Mukuro murmured while he covered his ears with his gloved hands.

"B-but… M-Mukuro… W-why?" Tsuna stuttered. His blush had not ceased down even for a bit.

"I don't know either," Mukuro said as he chuckled lightly. "Well, better read it then, before getting killed by the impatient Arcobaleno."

"MUKURO!"

"What is written here?" Yamamoto asked, face full of curiosity.

"WAIT! You bastrad! Don't you dare to read it!" Colorful words came out of Gokudera's mouth as he shouted. "Look, _Jyuudaime_ looks troubled because of it! That means it is no good!"

"Kufufufu, you are wrong, puppy," Mukuro exclaimed before standing up and walking to his seat again. "It is a disturbing fact, indeed. But, no good? Well, it is certainly an interesting fact."

"Interesting fact for you and Reborn means some bad things for us," Lambo said with a matter-of-fact's tone, although after that he cowered instantly due to the power of Reborn's and Mukuro's glare.

"EXTREME DEBATE!"

"… All of you herbivores, shut up," They heard Hibari growled.

"Kufufufu,"As if on cue, Mukuro chuckled eerily and continued to read without a care of the world. "_His body does look good. I maybe could get some sex out of it. __(Sign) __Alaude. N._"

"WHAT!"

Almost everyone in the room shouted at a chuckling Mukuro beside three beet red people (who were Chrome, Lambo, and Tsuna) and two surprised guys who somehow managed to get their features composed (namely Hibari and Reborn).

"YOU MUST CERTAINLY MESS WITH ITS CONTENT!" Gokudera shouted in counterwork.

"How dare you, I would never give false information," said Mukuro, glaring daggers at Gokudera. "Not with Tsunayoshi-_kun_ and his Hyper Intuition around."

"B-but… that… this… ouch… my head hurt…" Gokudera mumbled, who was seemingly 'broken'.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to calm him, even though he looked pretty disturbed himself.

Who knew that Alaude, the aloof Cloud Guardian… could be that… naughty?

"Alaude is still a normal man with his hormones, after all," Reborn mussed, who looked calm—_far t__oo ca__l__m—_he had a strange glint in his black eyes.

Tsunayoshi who noticed the look on his ex-tutor's face, gulped.

.

.

.**TBC**

**Reviews Repl****ies****:**

**Anello di Tempesta: Here**** is****, the Alaude****'s**** Journal. It supposed to be longer, but then I noticed the date and bleached because I am supposed to finish it a long time agoooo (geez, can't school leave ****us**** without homework so we could writ****e**** freely?). And because (ohmygodit'salmostxmas!) time to my year****'****s deadline is coming****,**** I have to cut it short and**** I was**** going to add the rest of journals in later chapters. OAO I don't know… but… I always had this vision… of Alaude proposed to Giotto… every day, the visions change****d****, but you must know that it is supposed to be more heart-breaking [bangs head]. Okay, I am babbling here… thanks for the review.**

**Tamashii kage: OAO I intend****ed**** that Daemon would be "softer" in this time-line. Because Elena still**** has**** not died yet, right? He is supposed to be more happy and cheerful than what ****was ****portrayed in Shimon's arch, right? And I agree that soft Daemon is creepy… thanks for the review!**

**Ben4kevin: *hearth* yes, that ****was ****Dae-chan****'s**** way of being soft! XD Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter, starch that, this whole story, actually being inspired by the doujinshi with the same title as this chapter. _**Manette**_, or Handcuff in English. The reason why I give this chapter a same title is because… well, like I said, this chapter greatly inspired by the said doujinshi. And I really recommended you to read this doujin. Yeah, that the warning for this chapter and my supposed disclaim for the story content that resemblance Manette :D Oh, and if someone curious, yes, I made the spinoff of this story. I don't think that the content of that story suited for this story, so… umm, think that as a bonus chapter? Hahaha, that story just practically talking about nonsense, but well… maybe The Hidden Memory; Friendship could make us understand their relationship better? Okay, I just make excuse. Oh, and I forget to mention; LIME! Yes, not detailed, but still… I think I shall change the story's rating? DX DO tell me what I should do about the rating!

**IMPORTANT fact:** IT IS IMPORTANT due to confusion of Giotto's and Hibari Kyouya's eyes color (the manga and anime version are different), I inform everyone that I use the anime's version (where Hibari have electric-blue/silver eyes, not brown and Giotto have blue's eyes if not in his HDWM).

**BETA: **un-beta-ed for the mean time. Please do forgive any grammatical and spelling errors you may find disturbing and confusing until I can get hold of my supposed-beta (until my facebook and gmail fixed, that it, so I can told her about this.)

_**The Hidden Memory**_

_**~Manette~**_

_**France, 21 December 1557**_

Shaking his head to shake out the drops of water that stubbornly still nested in his hair even after the rain already stopped for almost an hour ago, Giotto, the young boss of Vongola, looking up at the way where the platinum-blond man usually emerged from.

"Alaude Nuage", he doubts it is the man real name. As the secret intelligence agency's member—and the best one if Giotto's informants right, and that groups of informants never fail him—it is almost impossible for Giotto to know that man real name.

But, unlike the other person who life in secret, Alaude Nuage is a kind of person who look like he doesn't care of his own life and always walk in the same path everyday to go back to his home, unlike some more paranoid secret intelligent officer that would find a new way to go to bathroom every time they need to piss for fear of getting killed. Or this Alaude person just really confident with his ability to walk like he is the owner of the street and people who dare to even touch him will die in painful manner. Giotto shuddered inwardly because that was exactly what G informed him about this guy they supposed to hire.

Again, a feeling of doubt creeps on Giotto's mind. Could he… really, could he persuade this person that they deemed perfect to be his Cloud Guardian? Giotto is not by any mean a coward, but something telling him that it is better for him to let another to persuade this one person.

_Never underestimate Mother G's glare_, think Giotto, while sulking inwardly. _It could even make Hyper Intuition worth nothing._

This is the five days Giotto standing here, he know this is risky, standing here and did nothing. But, he thinks that Alaude Nuage wouldn't run. He is not that kind of person. And on top of that, Giotto still didn't want to comfort the said man just yet. But, this is his last days to talk to that guy, or G would get his ass for it.

He like his ass just like this and without bullet piercing it, thank you very much.

Giotto cringed when he imagining what would happen if G get the wind of Giotto chickening out. That just not pretty.

Shuddering, Giotto looking up just to see the subject of his stalking action (if standing arguing with himself about should or should not he call out to him counted as stalking) walking toward him with long legs that make Giotto envious. For a brief second, their eyes meet and Giotto stunned because the ice silver eyes that piercing his own blue eyes look so intense.

The man, Alaude, averted his eyes and continue walking, his step never flattered. Inside, Giotto felt panic rising in his heart. What should he do? What…

"…"

In his panicked state, he never noticed the man walking past him. But, he does pull out his hand and grab the man's hand in a strong grip only by pure instinct. He never noticed the man's eyes widen because his own anxiety.

"_[Alaude Nuage]_," Giotto whispering calmly, his eyes glowing orange and a bright orange flame nesting in his forehead, not being seeing by random passerby. He once again thankful that he could switch to his Hyper Dying Will Mode easily.

Alaude spun around, once again locking eyes with Giotto.

Trapped in his inner-scolding (which suspiciously have Daemon's 'Nufufufu' while berating him using G's voice), Giotto never noticed how emotion flickering in the cold silver eyes of that man. Exhaling softly, Giotto whispering so only Alaude can hear what he said, "_[Alaude Nuage], _even I believe that not your real name… I know _who_ you are. I am Vongola Primo."

A flicker of recognition made itself know in Alaude's eyes. Again, G's voice rings in Giotto's head mentally asking question why Giotto for once using his title instead his real name, like he usually does. But, for once, Giotto _knows_ why he did it. Not only because his intuition telling him it is better if he using his title instead of his real name, but he feel the need to telling the man that he is superior. That he better not taking lightly. That he can fight back if by any chance Alaude decided to attack him out of blue. Because he know people like Alaude appreciate power and hate weakling.

To warning Alaude that he did not appreciate being molested.

Why Giotto felt like that, he would never know. Or so, he think.

The top member titling his head, amused. "What do you mean?" says Alaude, decided to play dumb.

But, not for once Giotto fooled. "The top secret intelligence officer in France. I need your help," Giotto says, voice still calm. "I need your power, your believe, your motto, your idealism. You are what we need. Merge with the Vongola, _[Alaude Nuage]_."

Giotto didn't know why, but he can feel that it is better if he did not talking with sugar coached words with this man. The man in front of him, whose wrist still in his grip, is not man of nonsense. He would appreciate to-the-point conversation and dismiss sweet talk like it is dirt. Forceful is not the option too, but it is better like this.

"And why should I?" says Alaude, drooping his I-didn't-know-what-you-talk-about act.

"I know your ideals," Giotto close his eyes, smiling lightly. "And I share the same ideals. Vongola, despite what people call us… mafia, isn't it? We are not. We are vigilante group. The 'mafia' word is not our place to be classification in, for our goal is nothing like that. Mafia is still pretty new word, isn't it?"

"Your point?"

"Like I said before. We wish no bad for the world. We only wish better. Your idealism and power will help us. If you want to know more about us, you have to merge yourself with us. But tie you, we will not," said Giotto. "You are _Alaude_—skylark—you will be cloud that would never be tie down. You will fly, and stand by your own. I give you three days. In the end, I will found you and do give me your answer."

"What will I get if I said yes?" Alaude says, almost mockingly.

The same soft smile make itself appear in Primo's face again. "That… you know already… are you not?"

Releasing Alaude's wrist, Giotto spun around and start walking away. "Ah, _[Alaude]_," said Giotto, stopping and looking back. "My name is Giotto."

Alaude blinked, surprised by the random fact.

And when he look at where Giotto walking, he no longer can see the blond hair.

**[AlaGio]**

**His appearance… is not that grand.**

**But he look… very big. Very strong. Very beautiful.**

**That person… the eyes he posses…**

**White…**

**White…**

**He look so white, so pure in the dark alley.**

**Gentle smile.**

0A0G0~~

"This is the day, _[Alaude]_," he said.

Giotto standing in front of Alaude who sitting with his back in the wall, supporting him. Alaude's face pale and sweating, while his hand covering the wound in his side. In the hazy state he is in, he could not recognize the man who suddenly appear in front of him. Not recognize nor realized what he said.

"Who?" whisper Alaude, eyes hard.

"_Giotto_."

Realization dawned in Alaude's mind. But he want to be leave alone. No one supposed to see the state he is in now, not even that guy—_especially_ that guy.

Alaude did know that acting like he didn't remember that guy wouldn't help. But, _damn it_, he is Alaude, the world bow down to him. This one man would not be any difference.

"I don't know," says Alaude, look away as if seeing something disgusting.

As if ignoring Alaude's words, Giotto said calmly, "It is the promised time. Would you go with me to the Vongola?"

"!"

In surprise, Alaude—who didn't know that there would be someone crazy enough to ignore him—looking at Giotto. That simple action make Giotto's eyes widen, albeit just slightly. He could see how pale the platinum haired man's face. Could sense the hidden pain in the eyes.

Like he know what the other man thinking, Alaude looking away again.

"Ah…" Giotto says "Don't look good, aren't you?"

Giotto bend down, touching Alaude's chin, forcing him—albeit gently—to look at him.

"You are hurt," murmuring the Vongola's boss, state the oblivious, make the French scowling. "Your side… is it…"

Alaude slapped Giotto's offending hand away from his face. Glaring at Giotto, the Secret Intelligence's member hissing, "What else do you want? Leave."

"Promise is a promise, _[Alaude]_," say Giotto. "I just am seeking answer from you. And I won't leave before you give me the satisfying answer. Yes or No?"

A long pause.

"… Okay," Alaude says, finally. His eyes gleaming with dark desire. "You will have my answer… if you can satisfy me…"

He trailed off. Alaude looking at Giotto with smirk in his handsome face, almost believe that he can drive away the Vongola's boss. But, even with the dark shadow hide Giotto's expression from his eyes, Alaude still can feel that the younger man understand what he mean.

"You don't mean what I think you said… do you?" says Giotto.

Alaude just sighing while shakes his head. "Forget it—,"

"… Okay," Giotto says, eyes watching Alaude with barely hidden interest.

_**No… not like this. Not supposed to be like this. This man… Giotto? He is an enigma…**_

Alaude looking at Giotto, disbelieve dancing in his eyes. It is the first time the man feels like he can't… he feel exposed. His mask… the man—Giotto—he can see through it… can't he?

"You… what?" whisper Alaude.

_**And that eye… that gems like eyes…**_

"You look… like that," Giotto whispers. "I… understand. But, we will threat your wound first. Let's go to… your place."

Alaude glaring at the man, gritting his teeth. "Don't order me around…"

Giotto looking at him again, this time with barely hidden amusement shine in those gems eyes. Alaude glare increasing tenfold, make the younger man sighing and shakes his head, the gesture that vaguely remind Alaude at his own gesture not even ten minutes ago.

"And?" Alaude hissing out, cringe when the pain in his side make itself know again.

"… Understood."

{AG}{AG}{AG}

Giotto feels faint. He now understands why his intuition is in wreck. Why he feel… Oh my God… what he bring to himself? He didn't understand. He didn't know. It is just felt right. Just felt right to say yes.

It is just his body. It is just… just—Giotto could felt the back of his neck heat up—just sex. It is not like he is inexperience.

He has Daemon and his perverted comment—which luckily never had been heard in the presence of Ladies, especially Elena—enough to understand the implication. He have been fooling around with Aldobrandino, the head of Chiavorone, in the beginning of their deals, to gain each other trust, so it is nothing new to him. If that mean his body can make this man… part of the Famiglia, he isn't going to argue.

Although there is something in that man that shake him. Something… that make him shudder in anticipation.

_G, when I see you again… I will get your ass for it._

{AG} {ALAGIO} {AG}

Gasp and pants filling the small room.

Tongues battling for dominance. Cold hands roaming his body.

They are not completely naked, but Giotto can't help but shuddering when the wondering hand touch him in the place that no one–save for himself—ever touch. Not even Aldo, his dear friend, ever touch him here.

"Don't…" Giotto gasping.

"What wrong?" whisper Alaude, his lips still pressing in Giotto's own lips, and brushing lightly with every word he let out. "Isn't it what sex about? It is not even started yet."

"It is… not like that," Giotto panting out. "Don't touch me… that intimately. I-I…"

Alaude—ignoring Giotto's protest, start nipping on the younger man's neck. Sucking, biting and licking, very intend to make a bite mark on the pale neck.

"No… don't mark me…" Giotto witching when a particular hard bite is delivered.

He didn't know why, but Alaude feel annoyed with it. He wants, and he will mark the man as his. No matter what. He didn't care what the man says, after all… he have what Giotto's want.

The surge of protectiveness and lust blind him.

Lust. What Alaude feel is only lust. Giotto know that, and he didn't care at the slightest. He won't care. He won't protest. As long as Alaude stop touching him like that. Giotto isn't a prostitute, whatever people may think of him if they know what he do to gain one—or two, depending what Alaude's respond after this—of his stronger ally. Because of that… he don't want… he don't want Alaude touch him like that. Touching him so intimately.

Alaude backing away, looking at the flustered Vongola's boss with emotionless eyes. Giotto almost sighing in relief, if not by the sudden appearance of handcuff which cuffed his right hand suddenly. He opened his mouth in protest, but cutoff because Alaude moving him so he sat on the France's man's lap. Right where the platinum blonde's hardened member can pierce his entrance.

Gritting his teeth because the roughness and pain he feel, Giotto closing his eyes, willing his body to relax.

"Hn," Alaude murmured huskily. "You are… good. I told you to not command me… do not command me… right?"

"This is… the punishment, huh?" Giotto panted out, sardonic smirk gracing the usually kind face.

"That what I told you," whisper Alaude in Giotto's ear, before start nipping on it, one hand clutching the other side of handcuff and the other steadying Giotto.

Watching the man stop squirming, Alaude smirked and bring the handcuff close to his lips. "Hey," Alaude says. "Why do you want me… on your crowd?"

"D-defeat the most enemy, be the most benevolent comrades," whisper Giotto between pants. "T-that believe… is what we share. I-I could be your enemy… you could be my enemy… b-but…"

Giotto's face wet with sweat, looking down. "That foolish though," says Alaude, his smirk growing to be of the most cruel smirk Giotto would ever see if he look back. "Foolish if you think I will agree to crowd only because we share the same believe."

But Giotto did not look back, he bow his head, as if in shame. "Hey, you…" Alaude growling, grabs the younger man's chin and move it so they can look each other in the eyes. "Those foolish… you foolish man."

And Alaude capture Giotto's lips in a rough kiss. Although the angle is awkward, none of them care. Especially after Alaude start using his tongue.

"This is unlike… what written in the report…" Giotto says with a somewhat sarcastic smile in his face, when Alaude finally releasing him and nipping his earlobe.

Alaude, releasing Giotto's ear and smirking. "That thing isn't really a good source," whisper Alaude. "Especially if that about me. Giotto."

Giotto's eyes looking blankly at the space in front of him before he fall limply in Alaude's hold. "Huh, I think you are right. But that didn't mean I will walk in without any information either," says Giotto. "I just need better informant."

"… Hey, Alaude."

"What?"

"Can you be my informant? Who I can put my life with full trust?"

Alaude looking at the smaller man's back, tried to process the absurd comment—or is it can considered as question or request?

But, before he can dwelling any further, Giotto leaning back again him.

{AG} {AG} {AG}

_**[This guy really is an enigma. He is… unique. Unlike most people I ever meet. No, he is the only one. What about him? This man… the silent power that drag me closer to him… I have to found out about this…**_

_**Giotto the Vongola Primo. Show me. Show me about everything hidden.**_

_**I, Alaude, will tear open any information. Because no one can ever hide something from me…]**_

{AG} {AG} {AG}

"I wonder… what draw me to you… Alaude…?" whisper Giotto when the said man burrow his face to Giotto's neck, tightening the hold in Giotto's waist.

"Shush," Alaude murmuring huskily, licking the back of the golden-haired man's neck. "Stop thinking."

Smirking, Alaude can't help but to lean back, especially when Giotto grasp his hand in the younger man's stomach and clutch it in his own, albeit a little smaller, hand.

{AG} {AG} {AG}

_**[Even though you tie me down…**_

_**Even if you hurt me…**_

_**I wonder…**_

_**What is the feeling I feel now?**_

_**Hey, Alaude…**_

_**Can you answer me?]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Betareader: **__nightfayte_

_**.**_

_**The Hidden Memory**_

_**~You Will be Fine~**_

_**.**_

_The scream…_

_The tears…_

_The unbearable pain…_

_The unstoppable tears…_

_Everything will end soon. Elena… Elena… why did you have to go?_

_It hurts…_

_Vongola will never be the same without you… why did you have to go so quickly?_

_Daemon…_

_Our poor _Nebia_… Daemon who loves you more than anything… why did you leave him?_

_I am not you, Elena. I can never replace you—and I don't want to. It is supposed to be us, the three of us, forever. Until the very end._

_Daemon's love for Primo is now reduced to almost nothing because you disappeared and took away almost everything of Daemon with you, Elena… What should I do?_

_I don't know what I should do without you here to guide me anymore… I am not you, Elena. I can't choose… I…_

_Oo~~**~~oO_

Chrome opens her eye, tears pouring from the beautiful violet chest of the young woman tightened and the tears flowed endlessly. Shewondered what was making her cry in the first place. Wiping the tears away with one hand while the other supported her weight, Chrome sat up on her king-sized bed.

Drawing her legs to chest, Chrome looked blankly at the wall across of her, painted with the color of her beloved _Boss's_ eyes when he was in hyper-dying will mode. Sighing tiredly, Chrome tried to recall her dream.

"Darkness," mumbles Chrome softly. "Sadness… pain… What…"

"Chrome." suddenly a voice broke the tranquility of Chrome's room, making the young woman jump slightly in surprise.

"Mukuro-sama?" asks Chrome softly, titling her head to look at Mukuro, who was suddenly standing in the middle of her room. Like Chrome's, Mukuro's eyes were also full of unshed tears. "What's wrong?" continued Chrome, startled.

Mukuro shook his head lightly, a few tears escaping when he closes his heterochromatic eyes. "I don't know," Mukuro says, approaching Chrome's bed and sitting on it. "I just woke up—" clearly, from the pajamas that he wore, "—I don't even _remember_ the dream, I'm not even sure if it was _my_ dream. Or if it _was_ a dream to begin with. But I just feel... burden… guilt… and my tears won't stop. It appears that you too, have the same symptoms, my dear."

Chrome was nodding at Mukuro's words, although she knew that Mukuro couldn't see her—not when he hid his face in his joined hands. "Does this… have a connection with that? The things _Boss_ found yesterday?" asks Chrome, reaching out to rub Mukuro's back softly.

"I don't know if that's even possible," Mukuro whispers. "But…I take that back—it is possible. Nothing is impossible… but for me to be affected by these emotions which aren't even _mine_ this deeply… Chrome, my dear… What do you think it might mean?"

"That we have a connection which runs even deeper than we thought possible with everything, Mukuro-sama," says Chrome. "From whom… do you think the emotions come from?"

"Possibly the Mist Woman from the First Generation," answers Mukuro, wiping his tears furiously. "We _are_ the Mist, the very same attribute. And as far as I know, the closest to her and Daemon Spade's situation. It is possible that these are Daemon Spade's feeling—but I somewhat doubt that."

"Assuming that Cloud-man didn't—why didn't he feel this, then? He is her descendant…" asks Chrome again. "I mean, he must have a tighter bond with her—a bond formed from blood—than we with her…"

"… Because he is not us, Chrome," Mukuro answers patiently. "We—the Mist—have always had the closest connection with the dead…"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

Everything began yesterday when Sawada Tsunayoshi found the hidden compartment inside his office wall—Mukuro was quite amused to findout that the only reason Tsunayoshi was able to find it was because of his anger towards his Guardians who kept piling him with stack after stack of paperwork. Mukuro was also delighted to find that everything hidden inside the compartment was enough for his personal entertainment, for at least four months. But Mukuro also knew that something was wrong.

Like when Reborn announced that everything was done for the day and for them to kindly go back to their work—which was nothing for Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro was almost reluctant to leave, after all, only inches away from his hands, lay something that might be able to shake the mafia world to it's very core. But under the silent command of Reborn—and his gleaming gun which was not Leon—Mukuro and Chrome had stood up and walked to the door.

And right when they reached the door, something invisible made the two of them and Hibari Kyouya—whose back went rigid right in front of their eyes when the Cloud Guardian suddenly stopped in his track—felt shivers that had nothing to do with the weather. "What was that?" asked Sawada Tsunayoshi after Mukuro was able to control his shivering. "That creepy feeling… did you guys feel that too?

"No." came from Sasagawa Ryouhei, Gokudera Hayato, Lambo Bovino, and Reborn. But strangely enough, not from Yamamoto Takeshi who shrugged at Tsunayoshi, then nodded at Mukuro and Chrome—because Hibari had already disappeared from sight. "Everything's fine, right?" Tsunayoshi asks, quickly dismissing it as just his imagination. "Fine? Sure, Chrome? Well then, dismissed."

_Oo~~**~~oO_

And although what happened was just this morning and yesterday, Mukuro can't help but ask Tsunayoshi if he can read the rest of the journals again in the evening.

"Sure," Tsunayoshi answers without looking up from his work. "Just make sure you have everyone with you by four. I will bring some—random ones, mind you—to Conference Room three point four."

"Kufufu, you hid it here again, Vongola?"

Tsunayoshi nodded almost absentmindedly. "You can't steal it if I put them in the original compartment—Reborn already proved it last night when he tried to take some for a _bed time story_."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I think you know this already, and I have already said this countless times before," says Mukuro, amused. "But I will say it again nonetheless, your tutor is creepy."

"Oh sure, look who's talking," Tsunayoshi answers with laughter in his voice. "Anything else, Mukuro? Or do you just like to watch me suffer over this endless paperwork you guys just love to give me?"

"Unfortunately, there is something else I want to ask you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsunayoshi instantly stopped writing and looked up at Mukuro. He know when his Mist Guardian said something like that, it was bound to be very serious. "Yes, Mukuro?" coaxed Tsunayoshi when it became clear Mukuro was not going to say anything before Tsunayoshi did.

Exhaling softly, Mukuro then asked, "It must sound strange—but Tsunayoshi-kun, did something strange happen to you this morning? Or did you have a strange dream?"

The Decimo looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Nope," he exclaims. "Nothing particularly strange. Pray tell, what's bothering you?"

"… Maybe next time, Tsunayoshi-kun._Maybe_."

"… I hate it when you act all mysterious, Mukuro."

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"... This is bad," whispers Tsuna, eyes wide as he skims through the pages of an open journal.

Closing said journal gently, minding its age, Tsuna quickly picked up another and piledthemin his arms before rushing from his office and quickly making his way to the meeting room. "I don't like this," Tsuna mutters to himself. "... I don't like how and what the First Generation had to do for _us_."

.

_Somewhere…_

_Someplace…_

_Where only darkness existed…_

_An old woman stands alone…_

_All alone…_

_Her gray hair flowing down her back…_

_And then she turns her head…_

_A wrinkled face…_

_A wrinkled half smile…_

_From a face that could be called beautiful once upon atime…_

_A long time before old age caught up to her…_

_And she opened her mouth…_

_Then darkness…_

_._

Tsuna blinking his eyes slowly, tried to shoo the fatigue away. He didn't know what had happened or why he was suddenly leaning on a wall, journals scattered about his feet.

Looking down with blank eyes, Tsuna covers his eyes. "… What the heck…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"!"

The Vongola Boss turns slowly, surprised to see that it is, indeed, Hibari Kyouya who had just called him. Forcing a smile on his face, Tsuna waves his hand slightly before crouching down to collect the journals. "Hello, Hibari-san," he says. "You… surprised me…"

"…"

Hibari didn't give any response to that, not that Tsuna expected any. The older man—to Tsuna's surprise—helped him collect the journals. Smiling slightly to himself, Tsuna chose to not comment on it and continued to pick up the thin journals from the floor.

"… Last night," Hibari suddenly says, startling Tsuna. "Last night, I contacted my father."

"Huh?"

Not taking any notice of Tsuna's confusion, Hibari begins flipping through one of the journals—his face grim when he pluckeda picture from it (_Primo, Daemon, and Elena_—Tsuna thought)."He is going to send Fong here," the black-haired man continued disregarding Tsuna's inquisitive look."With Hibari Senko's legacy."

"… Legacy? You have something like that?" Tsuna is surprised, he didn't know why he had never thought of that before. Of course, _of course_, she had a legacy… and in Hibari's possession.

The Cloud Guardian shrugged, returning the picture in his hand back to its original place after observing it closely. "A box, something that is forbidden from being opened nor to be sold from my family—we sold a lot of our heirlooms in World War Two and in Okinawa War," Hibari explained, not really caring about how Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "Lost more than half of our heirlooms and family members at the same time, they say. Almost like Vongola in _this_ time, huh." The man added, tapping one of the journals with distaste. "The De Luca Famiglia, and the fact that _Primo is soft_. The death of Elena—resulting in the first Mist going berserk. What a joke."

Hibari got to his feet again, waiting for Tsuna to do the same before disposing of the journals he had in his hands into Tsuna's own and walking past his boss and into the meeting room.

"… I know," Tsuna whispers to Hibari's back when the man is out of hearing distance. "But, Hibari-san… to fight for family… your very own family… to not want to spill blood… isn't that… something that I would do without a second thought? Even if I have to forget my feelings for you—I am not as lucky as Primo, you know… or… as cruel."

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Cruel…? Primo is never cruel… it is us, who want to tie him down and thought that we could givehim a greater happiness, it is us who are the cruel ones…"_

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"Late."

Tsuna flinched at the murderous look in Reborn's eyes. Muttering his apologize, he quickly walks to an empty seat beside Mukuro and gives the man a journal, dated almost ten years after the first entry written by Alaude. "1566?" Mukuro asks. "Tsunayoshi-kun, what…"

"… I wish we could read each entry calmly," Tsuna's voice trembled slightly. "But we can't… there are things that we should… we should read first before… before it's too late. That entry… I thought that the oldest entry in the safe was written by Alaude in 1557, but on the nineteenth of June, 1563, suddenly all the entries are written by Hibari Senko…"

"I noticed that some of the pages in Alaude's journal were ripped out," Reborn murmured. "So this is all about Vongola and only Vongola?"

"Whatever happened to Alaude's life before this entry," Tsunayoshi says, opening Alaude's journal and tapping it in a similar manner to Hibari. "It is like their way of saying that his life before Vongola is not for us to know."

"And why 1566, Tsuna?" asks Yamamoto.

Tsuna lets out a long shuddering breath before saying, "That was the time when everything in Vongola Primo's family started crumbling. When… when the De Luca…"

Mukuro's eyes widened, before he opened the journal hurriedly, skimming through the pages before he found the one he was looking for. "_Sixth of August 1566, De Luca starts to show their true colours…"_

_._

…_Marietta de Luca de Vongola is still clueless about what her father tried to do. Our… no, Primo's ability to use the Dying Will Flame is said to be inhumane. They want to know the secret and if it is possible to create an immortal army using it. Talbot already refused them but Elena says she thinks that something is not right with the De Luca. Alaude—no, Daemon is not Dying Will Flames are not something that Primo suddenly attained, it was something that had long resided inside of him… inside of everyone. Primo was able to wake his Flames, was able to—oh no, why am I hesitating? I was supposed to write it all down. To record everything so maybe, just maybe, if this is something ever needed by the future generations, it can be found—if this journal survives for that long, that is._

_What am I hesitating for…?_

_The one who awoke Primo's ability, I was told, was a shaman. A woman from the Giglio Nero Famiglia—I don't remember her name. But Daemon once told me… he might have been joking, I don't know. It has been hard to understand Daemon lately—he is unlike the Daemon I knew before. The Daemon who I saw as someone similar to myself. Daemon once told me the woman was not human, at least, not completely? From another planet? Or that she was true earthling? I don't understand what he was trying to tell me that time._

_But, this is bad. __De Luca—no, Marietta. __She is starting to look at Alaude with eyes full of distrust. I once saw a gleam of killing intent in them. I think she knows that something is going on between Alaude and Primo. Marietta is starting to try to get close to me too—I, if this continues, I…_

_I feel sick. I married Alaude so he could have a cover for his relationship with Primo. They love each other more than anything. Alaude can make Primo happy and that is enough for me. I never loved Alaude as much as I loved Primo or Daemon—or __myself__—but if something happens to Alaude I will be angry. Very, very angry._

_I __know__ this is the best method of ensuring Primo's happiness. If something happens to Vongola… the De Luca don't need another reason to attack Vongola and the villages under it, of that, I am sure. Primo also needs an heir, as soon as does, I am sure we can kill Marietta and pass it off as an accident. Her own fault on being a klutz. She is even worse than Cavallone Primo._

_._

"What is this?" Mukuro asks the people in the room. "This entry is jumbled—jumping from one topic to another. This is unlike someone who bears the name of Hibari."

"It's as if she wanted to put in as much information as possible," Gokudera answers Mukuro, strangely calm. "There are a lot of holes in Vongola History, especially the parts related to Primo's generation till the earlier years of Secondo's generation. I never liked it…"

Chrome stared solemnly at the unusually silent Sasagawa Ryouhei and Lambo Bovino. "But there is indeed very little we about Primo and his family," Chrome says. "We only know the major breakdown they had, their glory, their… tales, and a small, almost miniscule, part of their history. We didn't even know Daemon was an aristocrat until he told us himself."

"We saw them as heroes, _our_ heroes," Yamamoto adds on, rubbing his forehead. "It's as if… it's as if I suddenly realized we don't know anything about them. About the people we idolized, looked up to, and what we want to be."

"I know more about Daemon than I do about Vongola Primo," Lambo suddenly quipped. "And Lampo, in that matter."

"What is this… what is this…"Ryouhei grumbles, hitting his forehead. "Why did we never notice…?"

"Something dark… is lurking…" Hibari murmurs quietly—unheard by anyone but Reborn, who was sitting close to him.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Oops, no humor? Sorry QwQ From now is where the story will pick up its pace. I thought I had lost all my musesfor this but it turns out that I still have a few left. I am sorry if this is bad and not up to your standard… I am deeply sorry for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Hidden Memory_**

**_~I am not Fine~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

* * *

><p>The dark haired woman walking quickly, crossing the garden hurriedly, uncaring that the tip of her <em>furisode<em>'s slaves (_the fact that she still continue to wore it even after married will make people that know what the clothes' symbolize will frown, but there is no one to comment about it here so she don't really care_) brushing the ground or almost tangled on the bushes. She only continued walking, her slanted brown eyes gleaming with barely controllable anger. The woman is not amused, the worn leather book in her hand clutched tightly to show how annoyed she is for anyone who paying attention to it.

Oo~~**~~oO

_The dark haired man crossing the garden with hurried steps, leaving the black car that dropping him in front of the mansion's gate. It is the first time he ever stepping his feet on the Vongola Mansion in his life, but he walk without any hesitation to the front door where a phthalo haired man is waiting for him. An old leather book safely tucked inside his briefcase. The man covering his slanted brown eyes in tiredness—his black suit and pale skin make him look like someone who just come back from funeral._

Oo~~**~~oO

She is young, younger than most of the Vongola Guardians but not much—she only barely older than Lampo—yet, there is something around her_ now_ that intimidates the much older, tougher looking men who has been in her way. They are scattering away when she walk pass by, her southern clothes make her noticed from afar like a sore thumb but with a pride that only stuck-up aristocrat can have, she walk briskly inside the office of one Vongola Primo, close the door harshly behind her till it let out a loud cracking noise not for the first time.

She didn't said anything for a long time, only staring at the figure that been sitting behind the desk. Her long black hair—one of the thing she take her pride as woman on—which usually been let lose now is tied up in simple, almost careless knot that she usually won't ever do because she know it will damage the hair. That fact alone make Giotto know that the stuck-up, emotional, prideful, yet usually _love him_ Hibari Senko is currently angry at him.

Yet, that didn't surprise Giotto. Ever since Elena's death and his own marriage with Marietta de Luca, Senko's mood slowly and surely coming down—making the woman who usually tried to act like proper adult show more and more of her true nature as a brat who will throw tantrum whenever she don't get what she want. And lately, Giotto seems to _deny_ everything that she wanted and wish—including the fact that he married Marietta, which Senko and Elena opposed—make her feels like Giotto been turning his back on her.

"You finally go out from your own home—"

"Only because Alaude come back with this upset face. What were you done to him, Giotto?"

The mention of his lover and the usage of his own name make Giotto flinched. Senko might not love Alaude the way spouse do and vice-versa, yet, the fact that they care for each other is something that Giotto understand very well. He shouldn't be surprised that Senko come out from the small home she live in after a declaration that she won't go out until Giotto divorce Marietta because Alaude or Daemon look disturbed.

What he did to Alaude…?

.

_They were doing it again._

_They keep doing it under their wives' back—or only on Giotto's. Alaude and Senko only married for their own benefit, including for Alaude to be able to keep seeing Giotto._

_Giotto is not in any way in love with Marietta, he love… he love Alaude with all he have. But he is afraid that if he continue, he will never able to stop. That he will hurt all of them._

_That why, he never look back at Alaude when he went to dress in the morning. That why he never stopped to said good bye. That why he always leave before Alaude opening his eyes._

_Because if he do… he will never able to leave Alaude's side._

_._

_Alaude reaching out to his back before._

_Silently willing the retreating figure to look back, to walk to him, to reach his hand._

_Yet when time rolls and it never happened, Alaude only able to silently watch him get dressed and walk away from him. Never able to call out for Giotto to stop._

.

"I believe I don't do anything," Giotto says carefully, flinched when Senko throw the leather book on top of his table, disturbing the mountains of paperwork there.

"Bullshit," the woman hissed, and Giotto look up in surprise—this is the first time he heard Senko cursing. The woman usually saw cursing as something bellow her, that it make her disgusted.

"… Senko?"

Oo~~**~~oO

_The man didn't said anything when his son approaching him, only giving his briefcase at the bluish-silver eyed man. In the briefcase, not only the leather book—in where a detail explanation about the flames written, something that their ancestor got from the first Vongola as save keep—but also a small box no one from his family ever happen to open is placed inside._

_Brown eyes closed in reflex when he saw the painting of Vongola Primo and his Famiglia in one of the wall, flinched as he looking away and willing his headache to go._

_"Father?"_

_Taiga take a deep breath, smiling tightly at Kyouya before following Rokudo Mukuro to meet with Reborn and Vongola Decimo._

_Hibari Taiga definitely don't like this._

Oo~~**~~oO

"… Senko?"

The woman's though façade fall suddenly when Giotto calling her name in gentle voice. Covering her eyes with her palms to hide the oncoming tears, the Japanese whispered harshly in mixture of Japanese and Ryuukuuan, spoken in her naturally low voice—almost as low as a young boy in puberty—and fast-paced speaking which unsuited for someone on her status thus rarely used by that said woman, and that make her words almost unrecognizable by anyone but Giotto, Daemon, and Asari.

"Primo… I am sorry—"

Giotto blinked in worry, standing up to walk to the woman but didn't touch her. "It is my fault isn't it? You are angry because you have to _share_ Alaude with me, right? I… I can give him back, he is not mine to begin with. I don't even… I am sorry, I thought this will make you happy. But I guess that not true. In the end I ended up hurting both of you. My meddling only make everything worse. I—"

"That's not it," Giotto cut Senko gently, patting the side of the younger woman's head. "The fault is on me."

The one who push Alaude away from the start is Giotto.

.

_Giotto never noticed how Senko's eyes—hidden under her palm, flashed with triumph._

.

Senko looked up to Giotto, the anger is back in her eyes—making Giotto take a few steps back. "Then tell me why," Senko pointed at the leather book that she throw away. "Why you send that to me? Why you give it to me while it—_no_! You know about my plan?" she asks Giotto in horror. "It is a way to tell me to go away? To bring it along with me?"

Giotto look away from the woman, a bit ashamed of himself as he playing with the end of his shirt. "You must admit that—"

"I know that we need to hide a lot of things but—"

"Then you should have understand what I mean by it!" Giotto snapped, make Senko take a step back in surprise. "The truth is too dark for them to understand and Richardo told me that if anything I should start preparing so the truth will be shown only when the time is right and your family is wealthy and have power, enough to keep the document hidden and safe. Until it have to go back to Vongola."

"… I don't want to leave you," she mumbles, looking away—for once look tired.

Giotto take a deep breath, hugging the smaller woman close and burying his face on her black hair. "I don't want you to leave too, but you are already planning to leave nevertheless."

"I will stay if you ask me, you know I will stay if only you tell me to."

The blonde haired man smiled solemnly, he know that. Senko weakness is Giotto—that something Giotto know from the start of their friendship and he abuse the knowledge enough for a lifetime when he married Marietta de Luca.

.

"… You promise me one thing."

"… I know, I will… getting rid of her father's Famiglia once you are safe. With Alaude."

"! Primo! NO!"

.

Giotto refused to listen to Senko, which make the woman bites her lips in anger as she push the older man away—leaving the room without bringing the document with her to show her anger. Giotto only able to winced when his door slammed shut harshly, followed with some cracking sound.

He seriously need to talk to Daemon about his influence on the younger woman.

.

Senko glared harshly at Marietta who smiled smugly down at her from the brunette's position on the elegant staircase that Senko always hate with burning passion. Marietta, tanned and beautiful, with green eyes that shine brightly and innocent laughter. A beautiful, innocent maiden waiting to be saved by her prince, Giotto. That was the rumor that been floating ever since their marriage and quite honestly it make Senko disgusted.

Most people thought that Marietta is Vongola's sun with her warm and bubbly personality while Senko it the cold moon—reflection of the sun. Senko beg to differ. While indeed Marietta and her are as different as possible, the clichéd manner they call them make Senko's skin crawl. She does not like to be seen as mere flower in the wall—and if anything, for Senko, Elena is their sun. _IS _their sun! Elena and Knuckle. Together. And not some woman who can't do anything but weep.

Senko is nothing, Senko would prefer if people does not notice her because here is not her place. Her place is in Ryuukuu. She don't mind having silly nick name in her own place, but not in a place she has no political power to use. Her territory, her home which has been waiting for her to go back and the only reason she still staying here and not back at the beautiful tropical island, where the sea close enough to touch, where the sound of weapon clashed hidden deep inside the dojo is a gentle lullaby, where she has the power to do almost anything she want… only because Giotto is here. Only because Daemon. Only because, for her own pride, she can't leave Alaude for now under the mocking eyes of Marietta de Luca.

The black haired woman held back her sneer, instead, she smiled at Marietta de Luca while her hand working to release her hair down—elegant and cold, Hibari Senko is the perfect example of aristocrat woman who live all her life as spoiled princess, a life that Marietta de Luca thought her father give her, but a mere imitation like her will never able to come close as the genuine one like herself or even Elena, Senko thought darkly. Her smile widened when she saw how Marietta's eyes widened in surprise and the brunette let out a sneer. Senko is not perfect, as a woman or aristocrat let alone as a human, but she sure work her way to pretend that she is as perfect as possible—and seeing her opponent showing an ugly expression (_Giotto won't even want to look at you when you keep that up, dear, so keep that up_) make her chest warm with simple happiness.

"Good evening, De Luca," Senko says smoothly in Japanese—in childish pride refused to use Italian to make thing easier and always calling the other woman using her family name.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Hibari Taiga is not as dense as his wife thought—if concerning his son, at least. He knows since years ago that his son is interested with one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Especially in time like this, when Kyouya thought no one is watching or when he is with _him_._

_The short haired man let out a pained smile—he does not want the history to repeat itself._

_The Hibari Family already saw and know too much of how the love story of one Alaude and Giotto end._

Oo~~**~~oO

Marietta whining on her husband's chest, complaining about _that-cold-hearted-Japanese-woman_ that always look down on her. Giotto tried again and again that the only people Senko does not look down at is only Daemon and himself—not even Alaude and late Elena are sparred—but like usual, Marietta said that as his wife, Senko should treat her fairly too. And again, Giotto tried to said that Senko is _never_ fair, the woman did whatever she want the way she want and Giotto know that bad and he already tried to stop her, but no one can change some habit that been there since birth easily.

Daemon standing silently beside the door, waiting until the brow haired female stopped whining. Inside, he is quite glad that her mind has been numbed quite a bit after Elena's death. If Elena still alive, he will be able to feels the irritation and offended on behalf of Senko. But now he only wish that the woman finished her useless whine so Giotto can heard his report and he can go back plotting Shimon's downfall.

"Yes dear—I know dear," Giotto whispered to the top of Marietta's head. "I… Senko is always like that. Alaude? No, no! Alaude taking care of Senko well—and Daemon is not at fault for Senko's… okay Senko is spoiled brat but—Marietta! Enough!"

Daemon lazily turning around from the open window, facing one angry Alaude and Aldobrandino—or Aldo, the Cavallone Primo—who both glared harshly at the woman in Giotto's arms. It is quite hard to be loved by those two, isn't it, Giotto, thought Daemon with amused smirk, staring down at his gloved hand.

Things went bad, and Giotto is determined to hide everything from everyone but the Guardians, Aldo, and Richardo. He don't even give full detail to Senko. And everything is because the woman that worm her way to Giotto's side as his wife. It resulted on Elena's death and Senko's constant anger. Quite honestly, Daemon can't waiting for the time when the curtain from the other side went down and they have to go all out with the De Luca. It will turn out to be a good entertainment for him, he know.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

TBC


End file.
